We have successfully maintained and expanded our Discover web-based tools, with emphasis on CellMiner. Our CellMiner NCI-60 Analysis Tools section is providing a significant resource for pharmacogenomic integration, research, and discovery. It is currently the host for four tools, i) Cell line signature, ii) Cross-correlation, iii) Pattern comparison, and iv) genetic variant versus drug visualization, all of which are designed to reduce the time required by the scientist to integrate molecular and pharmacological data. We continue to upgrade both the software and databases in this section. We currently provide the most inclusive set of molecular data, as well as a more extensive set of compound activities than any of the large-scale cellular databases. The CellMiner data and tools are creating major opportunities for progress in rational drug discovery, application, and individualization of therapy for cancer patients. As molecular alterations of many types can contribute to the outcome of therapy, the Genomic and Bioinformatics Group (GBG) manages and integrates molecular and pharmacological data in such a way that enhances understanding, and facilitates the generation of testable hypotheses in the context of pharmacology. The GBG thus provides access to high throughput data, in addition to providing software resources that facilitate the understanding, mining and exploitation of these data. The drug database is continuously expanded by the DTP, including new drugs entering clinical trials. The NCI-60 is by far the most comprehensively profiled panel of mammalian cells anywhere. Currently our Discover and CellMiner sites have 5,800 individual users from 120 countries per month. It has in the past and currently continues to lead to translational discoveries.